The present invention relates generally to novel building block construction elements, and more particularly to a building construction system utilizing interlocking modular block members which can be used to form continuous wall sections with overlapping mortar-less joints, and which are adaptable to the construction of outside wall sections as well as interior wall sections, and which comprises corner blocks, wall end blocks, and internal wall connecting blocks.
Attempts have been made in the past to overcome the shortcomings and disadvantages of conventional masonry structures utilizing building elements such as bricks, cement blocks, cinder blocks and the like. Such conventional masonry elements are used for erecting wall structures on an appropriate foundation by way of laying successive superimposed horizontal rows or courses of bricks or blocks united by means of horizontal and vertical mortar joints. Such mortar joints often show poor adherence to the surfaces of the masonry elements, and are relatively porous with the result that they are not entirely impervious to seepage of water or penetration by moisture. Mortar joints are consequently the weakest element of a wall, or other structure, build by conventional means, they provide a poor barrier to heat, cold, moisture, and they deteriorate relatively more rapidly than the rest of the structure. Furthermore, building a structure by means of conventional masonry united by vertical and horizontal mortar joints requires substantial skill on the part of the worker in order to trowel the right amount of mortar of the right consistency at each joint and in order to constantly maintain courses upon courses of bricks or building blocks perfectly level and a plurality of superimposed courses along a perfect plumb line. It is also obvious that in addition to being relatively slow, time consuming, and requiring a reasonable amount of care and skill, conventional building systems utilizing masonry elements interconnected by vertical and horizontal mortar joints are subject to cracking at the mortar joints which form the weakest part of the whole structure.
The present invention, by contrast, by providing interlocking building block elements having overlapped mortar-less joints disposed horizontally and vertically with a solid mass of cement behind each joint, permits to erect continuous wall surfaces which are impervious to snow, rain, cold, wind, and moisture. Courses upon courses of building block elements may be laid rapidly by relatively unskilled labor, without resorting to the use of mortar, adhesives, tie rods or the like until a structure of considerable height has been erected, such as for example ten to fifteen feet high, at which time mortar or cement is poured from the top of the structure and allowed to flow vertically and horizontally within the opposite faces of the structure through the aligned passages provided by the building elements configuration of the present invention. Once the mortar or cement is set, additional courses of building blocks can be laid until another increment of a further ten to fifteen feet height, for example, is achieved, at which time mortar or cement is again poured from the top into the structure. If so desired to increase the strength of the structure, or for permitting to build structures of considerable height, horizontal and vertical reinforcing rods or plates of iron, steel, or other reinforcing material may be positioned in the interior of a wall structure through the vertical and horizontal passages provided in the building elements, prior to the pouring of mortar or concrete. The passages, additionally, may be used for routing appropriate pipes, conduits and lines to provide the distribution of utilities by means of appropriate outlets at diverse locations on the interior or exterior of a wall structure.